Chicken is one of the most consumed meats wherein just in the United States alone some eight billion chickens per year are consumed. In order to meet this high demand most poultry are provided with antibiotics growth promoters and other chemicals in order to accelerate the growth cycle. Poultry coccidiosis is quite common during raising of chickens. Poultry coccidiosis is a common protozoan disease in domestic birds characterized by enteritis and bloody diarrhea. When poultry is infected with the aforementioned condition bloody feces, ruffled feathers and reduced head size are also observed. Sources of the aforementioned condition include but are not limited to environmental coccidial oocysts and other economic microbes. The control of multiplication of coccidial organisms presents a challenge for poultry farmers. It is common in the field to treat the poultry with synthetic coccidiostats in order to control the aforementioned condition. One issue with the aforementioned is that many consumers dislike poultry that is contaminated with synthetic coccidiostats and other antibiotic growth promoters.
Another issue with the current method of poultry farming is the significant utilization of antibiotic growth promoters. Additionally, no current method of poultry raising includes a technique for controlling poultry coccidiosis and further provide enhanced growth of the chickens. A method of enhancing growth promotion through utilization of a dual application of an effective disinfectant and a natural herbal supplement does not currently exist. The providing of a method of for controlling of poultry coccidiosis and enhancement of growth in poultry without the utilization of synthetic coccidiostats is desirable as numerous consumer groups have rejected poultry products that are contaminated with synthetic coccidiostats.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of raising poultry that utilizes a method of providing a disinfectant and a natural coccidiostat that provides growth promotion and effective removal of environmental oocysts of Eimeria spp. in addition to a wide spectrum of other bacteria and viruses typically found on a farm.